The use of silica filler in rubber compositions provides advantages such as a decrease in rolling resistance when the rubber composition is incorporated into a tire tread. A decrease in rolling resistance is generally associated with an improvement in fuel economy. However, silica filler can be difficult to disperse in rubber compositions.